John to Joan
by WeirdHomestuckFan
Summary: John was having his usual day, exploring the meteor. They had just finished sburb, and now they had to live. They brought the meteor down to the new Earth, and started their lives. John stumbled upon a hatch, where a painting had fell. John: Enter hatch like a doofus.
1. Chapter 1

**Homestuck John Joan**

 **Well I'm writing this on iPods notepad , which is worse than PC notepad but oh well this is the point of no return and my wrist is already starting to hurt I better get some snacks cause there's a long night ahead of me.**

 **Prologue**

 **John was running through the halls of the meteor, when came across a hatch, this was strange for 2 reasons, 1. It was on the wall 2. There was a painting that must've fallen off during the landing of the meteor. John decided to investigate.**

 **He soon realized that was a mistake.**

 **Chp 1**

 **"Karkat come quick, something's happening!" John was yelling at Karkat, who was too busy working out how they were all going to live, where they were going to live, ect. "WHAT EVER YOU WANT IT COULDNT BE ANY MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE BORING SHIT IM DOING NOW, UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME OUT INSTEAD OF BOUNCING AROUND LIKE THE GOOF YOU ARE, GET SOMEONE ELSE'S HE- They were both blinded by a very bright neon green light, along with lots of medicine scented smoke, coming from the room John was just in. "WHAT THE GRUB FUCK DID Y- Karkat was once again cut off as John and his friend passed out, but not without hearing screams throughout the grounded meteor.**

 **John woke up in a faze, too dehydrated to talk or yell for help. He looked down and saw that he and Karkat were in a giant pool of sweat.**

 **John woke up once again to see people picking Karkat up and pouring water on his face, except something seemed off about Karkat, but he was too tired to focus. He fell asleep once again. This time he woke up was much different, he woke up in a bed, and immediately comparing himself to Rick Grimes. Man did I like The walking dead. The sound of footsteps echoed to his room. Good, friends are coming, now I can finally find out what happened to me. After he thought that he noticed something off. His hair had grown a lot, all the way down to his shoulders. He must have been out for awhile. The door finally opens and Dave and Jade walk in. John greets them with a smile. "Hey guys what happened?" There's a pause and Jade looks like she's about to cry. "Guys what happened?" Now a bit more nervous than before, and your smile breaking. Dave opens his mouth, closes it, then reopens it deciding on what to say. Finally he speaks up and says " John you've been asleep for 3 days, in those 3 days your body changed, you are now 100% a girl. John sat dumbfound. "I'm not even being ironic".**

 **Johns first reaction was to reach in his pants. Finding nothing but space he started to scream. Nothing has ever scared him this much in his life. He jumped out of the bed, coming to the realization he had breasts and ran out of the room, going through the halls of the meteor and running outside. He saw a few friends on the way, they tried to stop him but he was too fast. Then he ran past a room with an unfamiliar kid in it. As he got closer he realized that Karkat had turned into a human. Before he could get out of there he felt a sharp pain in his head and blacked out.**

 **He woke up in his own bed this time, with Dave and Rose watching over him. He wanted answers now. "Why am I a girl?" "We don't know." "Will I ever turn back into my old self" "We don't know." This went on for a while, then dave decided to leave. Rose left a few minutes later, leaving John to himself. Alone.**


	2. Halp PLS

Don't know how to continue story, can you guys give me some ideas?

Sorry I just kinda wanted to make up a story but its harder than I t


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday I said tomarrow, and the day before that, and that one too.

Lol I'm updating today even though I dont want to. And because it's been like a month since the last actual real post so I'm just like shoot I'm really delaying this.

So here's chapter two which you've all (hopefully) been waiting for.

Chapter two : Notitle (Bluh)

My story left off with John waiting in his bed, waiting for somebody to come in and explain things. He was confused and unhappy with how things were, he hoped it was all just a dream. As he watched the fan spin around in circles, in the low-lit room, smelling nothing but dust, he fell asleep. When he awoke, he was laying on his bed. "Omg thank you this was just a dream", but as he felt the weight on his chest he started to come into realization that he was now, infact, a she. John was less nervous about things this time, he was getting used to waking up suprised (this is like, what, the third or fourth time now? Cliche overload amiright?). John thought now was the perfect time to see whats down there as the Narrator thought different, because the Narrator says what happens, and the Narrator wants to see whats going down with Karkat

Karkat woke up (Godangit cliche, someone tell me in he reviews how many times ive done this, still sleepy. He got up and noticed he was not in his room. This was only the first thing he noticed though. He saw not his grey hard skin, but his new pale orangeish (is that a word?) skin. Karkat's first reaction was to run out of the room. "HOLY JEGUS WHAT THE HELL GUYS" Yelling too loud too even hear what the others were saying he kept ironically screaming for help. Littarally a few hours later after he cooled down he started to get some answers from Rose saying how "John found a new room" and how "It was a lab left by the people before they were even on the meteor, hidden because of how important the stuff they were studying was." They were working on a solution already (Omg maybe I should just start over from a new story do you guys think this is too cliche).

Karkat and John were now sitting in a room with everyone, to discuss how things were going to be until they finished that serum. John would go with Jade to get his anatomy lessons done did (yes that was on porpise [that was too]). Karkat would get to go with Dave to get his lessons. John was having his troubles and was filled with embarrasment while Karkat just felt excluded from his own species, so he was planning on skipping the whole lesson and hiding away. John decided himselft that he coud get through this, "Take the happy way out" is what he told himself.

Okay I know these (2) chapters are short but im new to this story thing. I promise my writing style will get better, as long as you guys give me my dang reviews which i feast on.

As with Johns lessons im considering this as just normal humans, with Karkat I'm thinking of doing it as this, Trolls would have slimy tenticle penises (Oh boy!) but no weird sensitive horn stuff. (This is how I'm going to base my transition from Troll to Human).


End file.
